


Memories

by NekoWeirdo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoWeirdo/pseuds/NekoWeirdo
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday, and Draco's gift makes them remember a special day. / A funny and a little smutty one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Written during the night to June 17th 2016, for the Dramione Fanfiction Forum's Admin Banter Challenge. It finished as Runner up. ^^
> 
> The prompts that had to be included were:  
> 1) "I was taking a bath, and in walks Theo!"  
> 2) Strap-On  
> 3) Draco walks in wearing boxers with a wolf on them. He begins to quote, "I an the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space-" "No, Draco, you just look ridiculous in those." (The scenario for this can be altered, but the dialogue must remain the same.)  
> 4) Peep Show  
> 5) "Damn Nargles"
> 
> This is the first fic I've written since 2005-something, and my first ever fic in the HP-Universe! So be gentle with me if you leave a review. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter-series belong to J.K. Rowling. The story plot for this fic belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

## Memories

**September 19th, 2006**  
Hermione is starting to get tired of waiting for her husband. What is taking him so long in the bathroom?, she wonders.  
   Suddenly the door is thrown open, and her husband enters their bedroom. He wears dark blue boxers with a whitegrey wolf on them. He strikes a pose and begins to quote: "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space--"  
   An outburst of laughter interrupts him.  
   "No, Draco, you just look ridiculous in those!"  
   He looks sullenly at his laughing wife. "And here I thought this was a good birthday present for you, me trying to do something Who-ish for you."  
   "Yes, I know I've got hooked on Doctor Who. It is a really great TV-series! But the Bad Wolf isn't an actual wolf, you know," she smiles.  
   Draco walks over to their bed and sits down. "Yeah... I guess I should've done a bit more research first."  
   "It's ok." Hermione smiles and slides closer to Draco. "It was a nice thought, though." She clasps her hands behind his neck and gives him a tender kiss, then gently sits down on his lap, facing him. "Where did you even find those boxers?"  
   He puts his hand around her back and pulls her closer to him, kissing her soft lips. "In the establishment we visited almost eight years ago. Because we got drunk and hungry."  
   She collapses of embarrassment. "And you got too curious, so I couldn't drag you away."  
   "Are you still embarrassed about that, Hermione? I thought you had gotten used to such things by now!"  
   "Now, yes!" She hits him playfully on his chest. "But then? It was my first encounter with such shops!"  
  


* * *

  
**Christmas 1998**  
"I was taking a bath, and in walks Theo! Muttering something about _Damn Nargles_."  
   Blaise just stared at Draco.  
   "Nargles?" he asked. "Isn't that something that that Lovegood talks about?"  
   "Yeah," Draco answered. "But why _he_ would even mention them, I have no idea at all". Draco leaned back onto the sofa, and looked into fire. It was one of the coldest winter days ever, and all the hearths in the school were kept burning.  
   It sure felt weird being back at Hogwarts. It wasn't completely restored yet, and some of the professors used their lessons to help out with the renovations. He himself had had to carefully transfigure bricks into granite blocks of a specific size, so that they could fit nicely together in the wall. And he had to admit that it felt good to be able to help out to restore the school.  
   "So . . . What will you over Christmas?" Blaise asked.  
   Draco pondered the question. What could he do? Go home to the Manor? That was out of the question. Too many dark memories that he wanted to leave behind him. Visit any other relative? No, too many had been involved with the stupid Death Eater business. He absently scratched his left arm.  
   "I think I'll stay here. Maybe a visit to Hogsmeade."  
   "Okay. I'll be heading home, though. See what can be salvaged." Blaise sighed, and then looked up brightly. "But first I need to find out about these nargles Theo muttered about!"  
   "Have fun," Draco said, as his friend went to their dormitory to look for Theo. He himself slid further down on the sofa, wondering if his Savior would stay over Christmas.

* * *

Hermione was, as usual, busy with trying to get Harry and Ron to do their homework. Her own were already finished.  
   "But the essay isn't due until next week!" Ron sighed, knowing already what Hermione was going to answer.  
   "Better do it now, since next week you'll most probably will be too busy talking about your trip to Germany!"  
   Okay, that was not exactly what he thought she would say, but close enough. The gist was the same though, 'Do it properly now, instead of a sloppy work later'. He looked at Harry, sighed, and said: "You're right as usual, Hermione. Which book had all the information on bezoar?"  
   "The dark brown that's under the dark blue and the black ones," she replied and pointed.  
   Since it was closer to Harry's side of the table, he freed it and gave it to Ron.  
   So . . . What will you do over Christmas?" Harry questioned Hermione.  
   She pondered the question. What could she do? She still hadn't found out where her parents were . . . Visit the Burrow was out of the question, since all of them were going to Germany. She sighed.  
   "I think I'll stay here. Maybe a visit to Hogsmeade."  
   "Please say hi to Aberforth from us if you go to Hog's Head," Harry bade her. "We just haven't been able to find time to visit him this term."  
   "Of course I will", she said with a smile, and placed her hand on his. "But now you need to finish up your essays!"  
   She removed her hand, grabbed a quill, and started to go through Harry's "History of Magic" essay for possible errors, while wondering if a special blonde would stay over Christmas.

* * *

Christmas Day had been wonderful and beautiful as always. The Great Hall was full of sparkling trees, and ribbons and garlands adorned the walls. Magical snow was falling from the ceiling, melting on the tables and the students without leaving a wet spot.  
   Headmistress McGonagall had held a beautiful speech on how proud she was over her students. Especially those who had come back to right their wrongs. To build up what they had brought down. It took a lot of courage to face those, who thought them unable to be good.  
   But almost all the students that had been pulled into the war on Voldemort's side, had had no choice, Hermione thought, as she strolled down to Hogsmeade through the snow the following Monday afternoon. Those that _had_ chosen, had not come back to finish school. And one that had had no choice, did everything he could to make up for what he had been forced to do.  
   She still remembered that awful night in his father's Manor. It was then, when he had said he wasn't sure who they were, she had understood that he was a victim. And it was when she was being tortured, and saw into his eyes, that she understood that a cared about her. Cared more than he was allowed to do according to his family's prejudices. It was because of that night, that she proud and strong had stood beside him in front of the Wizengamot and defended him.

* * *

Slowly he walked through the snow down to Hogsmeade. Six months now, since she had saved him. Him, of all people! He, who had bullied her through all their years in school. He was the one that was supposed to be best in school, but there she came, a muggle-born, and bested him in all their subjects! First he had been impressed, but couldn't express that due to all the prejudices he'd been taught. Later on he had begun to feel something else, something more, for the brilliant witch. Something he just wasn't allowed to feel according to what his parents had taught him. So he had continued to bully her, just so he could get to see her, and hear her voice. And he did like their verbal sparring. He shook his head in bewilderment.  
   And even after all this, she had stood by his side in front of the Wizengamot, and defended him.  
   She sure is something, he thought, smiling.  
   He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see where he was going.

* * *

"Hey!" Hermione almost fell forward into the snow when someone bumped into her. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted as she spun around to face her 'attacker'.  
   "Sorry, Granger," the blonde Slytherin said as he took a step back. "You on your way down to Hogsmeade too?" The question felt silly as soon as he said it, and he looked down.  
   "Yeah," she said, looking at him. They hadn't talked much during the term, but they had looked at each other quite a lot. She knew he felt something for her. She had seen it in his eyes. But she still was a bit unsure about what she felt. There was something. No doubt about it. But what? Just friendship. Or more? He was quite handsome, and he was brilliant, just like her. They could achieve much together. She thought for a second, and then made up her mind. "How about I buy you a drink at Three Broomsticks?"  
   "Only if you allow me to buy the next", he looked up and smiled at her. Not his typical smirk, but a genuine smile.  
   She smiled back, took his arm, and together they trundled through the snow into the village.

* * *

After a couple of butterbeers each they were in a very good mood, and after a couple of firewhiskeys they were in a very very good mood.  
   Draco felt very comfortable being around Hermione. She was everything he ever wanted in witch. Beautiful and intelligent. Yep, he was so falling for her. Her smile and laughter that made her eyes glitter. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
   He suddenly noticed that some time during their talk and drinking, he had taken hold of her hand. He looked at their hands, he looked at her. She suddenly fell silent. Had he done something wrong? A feeling of worry and fear grabbed him, made his heart want to stop.  
   "Sorry..." he said, and tried to pull his hand back.  
   To his confusion he couldn't. His hand was now in her hand, holding him firmly.

* * *

"Come." Hermione stood up, still holding his hand. "I think it's time to leave."  
   Draco looked at her in confusion, like he couldn't believe what was happening. But she had seen his eyes just a few moments ago. Grey eyes that glowed warm, revealing what was behind, what was in his heart. And she had come to a sudden understanding (perhaps with the help of the firewhiskey), that she really cared about him, that she wanted him. Not only just now, but for the rest of her life.  
   Quickly she threw her scarf around her neck and grabbed her jacket, seeing Draco do the same. At the door she hastily dropped his hand in order to put on her jacket. When he was done, she once again grabbed his hand, and they stepped out into the snowy village.  
   "I know a place," she said. "Do you trust me for a side-along apparition?" She glanced at him. He nodded, and she turned on the spot.

* * *

They appeared in an alley of a sort. One way he could hear weird noises, the other seemed to be a dead end. He didn't have time to wonder about the noise, because he suddenly had some very hungry lips on his own lips. Some very soft lips.  
   He leaned back against the wall, and eagerly put his arms around the marvelous woman in front of him. This can't be happening!, his foggy brain thought. It just is too good to be true! He parted his lips to let the witch in. Their tongues did a dance of their own, while his hands started to examine her body through all the layers of clothing. Her back, her bum. He found out that his hands fitted very nicely around her firm bum. He pulled her closer, and a moan escaped her lips. The sound made him want her even more.  
   Her hands, that at first had been locked around his neck, had now started to roam over his body. She was now kissing and nibbling his neck (when had she removed his scarf?), while one hand was over his heart and the other had found its way to his bum. It was a very nice feeling, to feel someone grab his ass. Even if it was through thick winter clothing. He smirked, and let his hands wander up towards her throat, where the zipper started. He pulled it down, and embraced her under her jacket. She felt soft, so soft, and it was his turn to moan.  
   Hermione followed him by opening his jacket, and then the two of them pulled each other closer, kissing and examining each other's bodies. His hands finally reached her breasts. She gasped, as he massaged them over her sweater, then she claimed his lips again. One of her hands held him steady around his back, the other... was at his waistband. Blimey, he wanted this woman!  
   "Is there any warmer we can go?" he whispered in her ear, holding her breast in his hand.  
   She tore herself slowly from him, and once again grabbed his hand. "This way."

* * *

Hermione felt really excited, as she started to lead him to a place where they could spend the night. This she had waited for.  
   She rounded the corner.  
   And stopped. Draco walked into her.  
   "Why did you stop?" he asked.  
   She looked around in alarm. This wasn't here last time she visited this part of London! Although it was two years ago.  
   In front of her, instead of a sign with the text "Hostel", there were lots of neon signs, one of them with the word "Peep show".  
   She turned around, trying to lead him back.

* * *

Draco looked at the weird glowing signs. Never had he seen such things before! And the words! 'Peep show' and '18+'. He grinned. This looks interesting, he thought.

* * *

"What is this place, Granger?" Draco wondered, excitement in his voice.  
   "It was a hostel here two years ago," she replied, trying to lead him away. Draco didn't move.  
   "Can we check it out? After all we are 18+," he grinned.  
   Hermione was scared. "This is a muggle-establishment, you know. You really want to go in there? Knowing it is full of muggles?"  
   "Yes, I want to. As I told you once, I want to learn about the muggleworld. Why not start here?" he laughed.  
   Together they walked to the door, he opened it, and they walked through.  
   Oh. My.... Hermione could only stare. Her brain, for a moment, didn't want to function. So many scantily dressed women! Draco looked like he was in heaven!  
   "You have some ID?" a grumpy voice asked.  
   "I'm 18, she's 19," Draco answered, still grinning.  
   "I need to see some ID to confirm that."  
   How can they show something they didn't have? Hermione's brain started to work again. She grabbed Draco's hand. "Let's go." But Draco didn't budge. Instead, to her horror, he slowly pulled out his wand! Quickly she moved to stand in front of him, hiding his wand. "Please, let's go."  
   " _Obliviate_ ," she heard him say, and then he pulled her deeper into the building.

* * *

He couldn't help himself. He was just to curious about the fact that muggles had something similar to what he's seen in the magazines Theo and Blaise had smuggled into their dormitory. And this thing with non-moving pictures! He'd always found them boring, but now, seeing these pictures, he really appreciated them! If they didn't move, he could see more details.  
   "Why?" the witch beside him asked.  
   He started to tell her about Blaise's and Theo's magazines. She blushed a lovely shade of red.  
   "Let me just explore just a little bit more, and then we can apparate back to Hogsmeade." He looked at her. "We can go back to school, and hide ourselves in the Room of Requirement."  
   She looked back at him, nodded, and gave him a quick kiss and a nervous smile.  
  


* * *

  
**September 19th, 2006**  
"But since then you have managed to visit them some more." Draco smiles at his beautiful wife.  
   "But _you_ are the one that visits them the most!"  
   "That I don't deny. But you _do_ like that I visit them, because I see how much _you_ like the things I buy." He smiles at her and kisses her again. "Which reminds me, I still haven't showed you your real birthday present!"  
   "Oh? And what is that?" she smiles curiously.  
   "Crawl under the covers and close your eyes, please."  
   Hermione does as he asked her, excitement tingling through her body.  
   "Are you still closing you eyes?" he asks, from what can be the bathroom.  
   "Yes, love," she purrs from under the covers.  
   She hears him walk over the floor to the bed. Feels him lift the covers at her feet. Feels him kissing his way up her body. Then taking his time making her very hot and wet. Even before her orgasm has ebbed off completely, he continues to kiss his way up her body.  
   In anticipation of what to come, she wraps her legs around his waist.  
   Then Draco gives his wife her birthday present.  
   Hermione's eyes opens wide. "TWO?!? How?" And then her mind is lost in pleasure.

* * *

"Good morning, my love." Draco gently pulls away some strands of hair from Hermione's smiling face. "I guess you liked my present yesterday." He yawns. "I've never seen you so hungry before!"  
   "That was the best present ever!" She rises up on her elbow beside him, and gives him a kiss. Then turns around and starts to search for something. "Where did you put that thing? That strap-on?"  
   Draco falls back into the bed and sighs. "What have I done?"  
  



End file.
